


☃【昊坤】老师

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【昊坤】老师

by：银鱼罐头

-

黄明昊焉头耷脑地趴在课桌上边，胳膊黏在桌面上就懒得挪动，夏日午后的阳光晒得他整个人都软唧唧的，刚刚经历了一节令人迷失的语文课，他差不多已经快昏迷过去了。

上课铃像是撵着什么般迫不及待地拉响，班上大半睡下的人突然就神采奕奕坐直了身体，满脸期待朝教室门口一顿猛瞧，场面有些滑稽，这其中包括了黄明昊。黑板一侧清楚地标着，这节是化学，蔡老师的课。

黄明昊的理科成绩都还不错，唯独化学烂得一塌糊涂，班主任曾经评价，就算是体育老师来教也教不出他这种水平。对此黄明昊觉得非常无辜——他的小男友那么好看，谁还有功夫去听课啊。

是的，黄明昊很骄傲，全世界最好看的蔡老师是自己的恋人。虽然还不能够向大家公开宣布，但他每次看着蔡徐坤走进教室后冲他温温柔柔地笑，就觉得这辈子值了。

和往常准时踏入教室的情景不同，离上课铃结束已经过了快两分钟，蔡徐坤依然没有出现。教室里开始陆续传出小声讨论的声音，黄明昊望眼欲穿，脖子都要拉长一截了。

哒哒哒的脚步声从门外走廊由远及近地传来，频率显得有点急切，蔡徐坤白皙好看的巴掌脸从门口探了进来，他扒着门框喘了口气，鼻尖上还带了点点汗珠，看起来应该是刚才急急忙忙赶过来的。

“同学们，这节课去实验室上。”蔡徐坤顿了顿，这才接着开口。“不用带书。”

“Justin，不走啊？”黄明昊冲朱正廷几人摇摇头，老神在在地翘着二郎腿靠坐在椅子上，等同学们三三两两都结伴出了教室，黄明昊这才站起来，摆好了眼神双手插袋，一副酷帅逼人的模样十分有范儿，自信抬腿向门口走去。

“蔡老师。”

黄明昊走到半路就握紧了拳头，咬牙切齿地看着先他一步凑到蔡徐坤面前的范丞丞。这个逼白装了。

“走吧。”

蔡徐坤手中还捏着张擦汗的纸巾，抬起头冲两人笑了笑，拿纤长手指推推鼻梁上的细边眼镜，皮肤在阳光下白得几乎反光。范丞丞用力点点头，黄明昊则是不悦地微眯起眼，迈开大步走到蔡徐坤的另一侧，悄悄勾起他食指握在掌心。

蔡徐坤手臂一僵，又慢慢放松下来，镜片下的眸光中多了点笑意。

-

“这什么啊…哪里来的什么，什么晶体？”

黄明昊捏着盛满了水的玻璃试管，看着烧杯中淡蓝色的透明液体一筹莫展。今天蔡老师让他们学做蓝色妖姬——就是由析出的硫酸铜晶体吸附在纸玫瑰上，形成的水晶一样的蓝色玫瑰花。

大家都显得兴致勃勃，已经有好几人成功做出来了，虽然模样有些差强人意，却挨个被蔡老师夸了一番。黄明昊急的满头是汗，他现在连饱和硫酸铜溶液是怎么个配法都不知道。

“蔡老师，蔡老师！”

黄明昊看着往这边走来的蔡徐坤，重燃希望般举起了手，然而蔡徐坤已经被一旁激动的声音吸引过去。黄明昊尴尬地举着胳膊等了半天，最后悻悻将手缩了回来。范丞丞，我早晚把你脑袋塞马桶里去。

视线有些被操作台遮挡了，他伸长了脖子努力朝两人看去，一只脚就快要跨上桌面。范丞丞满脸兴奋地把蓝色玫瑰用镊子夹起递到蔡徐坤跟前，花瓣亮晶晶的，浑身都裹满了宝石般的粒粒晶体，从深邃的颜色就能看出来是非常成功的作品了。范丞丞要是长了尾巴，此刻差不多也已经摇断，脑门上贴了三个大字，求表扬。

蔡徐坤看着那朵折射着阳光的漂亮玫瑰，忍不住弯起眼睛笑了，抬手就揉揉范丞丞毛绒绒的脑袋。

“很好，是现在做的最漂亮的一个，丞丞很聪明啊。”

范丞丞冲着蔡徐坤的笑脸傻乐，像是在挑战黄明昊的底线般，张口又蹦了一句出来。

“送给老师的。”

蔡徐坤一愣，有些憋不住被他可爱模样逗得笑出声。范丞丞脸红了个透，气氛融洽的两人没看见，一旁正处在爆发边缘的黄明昊，差点把手里的透明试管捏爆了。

“谢谢。”蔡徐坤小心接过了玫瑰。

黄明昊将试管用力摔进了水槽里。

-

夏天里太阳落得晚，已经是放学时间了，天空仍旧亮堂着。蔡徐坤一个人在实验室里收拾着使用过的器材，仔仔细细挨个放进柜里。不少路过的学生都扯着嗓子和他道别，蔡徐坤推推眼镜，弯起嘴角朝他们挥手作为应答。

“老师。”

蔡徐坤刚锁好柜门，便听见砰的一声吓得他身子一颤，接着便是防盗锁扣上的声音，黄明昊明显带着不虞的语气从背后传来。蔡徐坤有些困惑，这小孩发这么大脾气，怕不是刚刚又被哪个老师批评了。他笑着转回头，放下手中的钥匙便迎了上去。

“怎么……”

话还没讲完，黄明昊便欺身上来贴住他将人抵在了试验台上。黄明昊只穿了件校服里配套的白衬衫，袖口挽到小臂上边，前襟也只扣到第三颗纽扣，强势又充满侵略性的灼热少年气息扑面而来，惹得蔡徐坤禁不住侧过头红了脸。

“干什么…你怎么了，明昊？”

蔡徐坤刚刚将他的名字叫出口，便被黄明昊按着腰窝吻了上来。蔡徐坤感受着他吻里的一点气愤和恼怒，便只抬手抚上他后脑勺将人轻轻搂住了，顺从又温驯地张口回应着他的小孩。黄明昊察觉到蔡徐坤难得的配合后渐渐激动起来，本就烫人的体温此刻又开始在他跟前拔高，蔡徐坤被压制着紧贴着他的欲望，此刻已经清楚察觉到黄明昊身体的变化。

“明昊，这里是实验…唔。”

蔡徐坤刚刚把人从身上推开，黄明昊又不依不饶缠了上来，这次直接把他整个人摁在了试验台上，蔡徐坤微微皱眉轻哼一声，想着自己要是年龄再大一点，恐怕腰都给他闪了。

“老师。”

蔡徐坤的疑惑更深了，他感受到黄明昊硬邦邦的语气和面无表情的脸，实在不知道他在生什么气，思来想去，觉得也不是自己的问题。

“老师，不许走神。”

黄明昊抬手将蔡徐坤白色的防护外套掀开了只余里面薄薄的一件T恤，黄明昊埋头咬上他精致锁骨，舌尖吻在细腻如膏的皮肤上不住流连，手指已经探进他衣摆摁压上紧致小腹。蔡徐坤脖颈一圈最是敏感，此刻被黄明昊极富技巧的舔弄着，又迫于姿势的原因丝毫也无反抗的力气，只得轻轻抓了他头发仰头喘息着。

黄明昊稍微褪下些蔡徐坤的裤子，已经硬起的欲望贴在他身下缓慢磨蹭，色情又无耻的动作惹得蔡徐坤频频绷紧了大腿缠上黄明昊腰身。已经被挑起情欲的男人完全靠下半身思考，蔡徐坤圈着黄明昊后颈的手将他埋在自己胸前的脑袋抬起，满是欲求的脸凑上去和人索吻。

“老师…”

黄明昊哑着嗓子微喘，别过头避开了蔡徐坤贴上来的唇，蔡徐坤动作一顿，迷茫的眼中慢慢浸上了些委屈，小腿更加用力勾紧了黄明昊，手掌扒上他肩头像只小狗似的在人胸口磨蹭。黄明昊几乎就要缴械投降，想着自己的计划咬了咬下唇硬生生抗住了。

“老师，你喜欢我吗。”

“嗯…喜欢你啊。”蔡徐坤此刻连讲话也像撒娇一般，软软糯糯的奶音稍微拖长了些，像棉花般砸在了黄明昊心尖上。黄明昊暗自呻吟一身，浑身血液尽数向小腹下边涌去。

“那你为什么要收他的花？”

蔡徐坤愣住了，已经有些迷糊的大脑反应了好长一会儿，这才慢慢理解了黄明昊的话。难道说小孩今天就是为了这种事在生他的气吗，蔡徐坤觉得有点委屈。黄明昊见他不说话，怒气翻涌地更是凶猛了些，掏出早已备好的软膏将细小管口直接塞进他后穴之中。蔡徐坤惊呼，搂住黄明昊的脖颈闭紧了眼忍耐着。

“他只是，只是个小孩…而已…”

“噢？小孩？”黄明昊闻言蹙拢了眉，心情更加糟糕，手指微一用力便将软膏挤了些进去，冰凉的触感激得蔡徐坤腰肢微微一弓闷哼出声。黄明昊恶狠狠开口，“那么就要麻烦老师，等下求着小孩操你了。”

黄明昊拔出软膏细管，以两根手指作替插了进去搅动起来。蔡徐坤抿紧了唇扬起头从鼻腔里发出些轻吟，黄明昊手指稍微一勾便能感觉到他体内柔软肉壁收紧了点。

“老师，要不要？”

“我，嗯…”蔡徐坤一开口便含着呻吟出声，下身已经禁不住抬起贴向黄明昊寻求着抚慰，手指不自觉攀附上他后背，一副快要被揉碎的痛苦模样。

“求我，乖，求我就给你。”

黄明昊将指间距离又撑开了些，一边诱哄一边探进了第三根手指，软膏已经被完全搅化，触感像温热的黄油般滑腻，黄明昊凭着记忆寻到蔡徐坤体内较为敏感的几个地方拿指尖轻轻戳刺。蔡徐坤像缺氧的鱼般闭着眼仰起头来喘息呻吟着，指甲隔着布料在黄明昊背部印下点点红痕。

“求你，进来吧，进来我里面…”

再多两秒黄明昊可能自己就要扛不住了，得了应允后几乎是丝毫未停地拔出手指将性器抵进湿软小洞中，蠕动着的肠肉立刻讨好般吸附上来。蔡徐坤呜咽着红了鼻尖，努力压抑快要破口而出的呻吟。黄明昊此刻正爽得不知所以，伏下了身子得寸进尺地去问蔡徐坤。

“老师，勾引未成年的感觉如何？”

蔡徐坤咬紧了唇别过通红的脸，颤动的睫毛隐隐挂上点泪珠。黄明昊搂紧他垂头吻了上去，一边将自己欲望送得更深，一边把他眼尾渗出的泪水舔去了。

“老师怎么哭了，被小孩子操得这么爽吗。”

蔡徐坤终于止不住叫出声来，一直憋在眼眶中的泪水也开始滚落，年轻人过于旺盛的体力和寻求刺激的花样层出不穷，无论什么事，黄明昊总能一边撒着娇一边抵住他体内最敏感的一点，挺动研磨着让他屈服，嘴上还叫着老师老师。蔡徐坤此时觉得，找个比自己年龄小的男友真不是什么明智的选择。

-

一整个早晨蔡徐坤都腰酸得不行，黄明昊像是只大狗般亦步亦趋跟在蔡徐坤后边，嘴里道着歉，手却已经搂上他肩头。

蔡徐坤冷着脸一掌拍开他爪子。

“你这根本就是无理取闹。”

黄明昊丝毫也不在意，他知道老师只是冲他耍耍小脾气，每次自己做得狠了就会变成这样。

“对啊，未成年有无理取闹的权利。”

蔡徐坤气结，加快了脚步不再搭理他。黄明昊看着蔡徐坤西装领带金丝眼镜的禁欲模样，心里又开始蠢蠢欲动。

“老师等等我，今天放学我来接你啊。”

END.


End file.
